Unrequited Love
by Todorokithebestboi
Summary: Unrequited love is painful. Even more than you think it is. In this world, there is a rare chance of getting Hanahaki while experiencing it. It just happens that both of them suffer from it. (TodoDeku)
1. Prologue

Ever since the sports festival, Todoroki had fallen in love with Midoriya. As he grew closer and closer to him, his feelings grew stronger.

He couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Uraraka was around Midoriya.

He once considered confessing his feelings, but he decided it was for the best not to. He had no idea if Midoriya liked him back, and he wouldn't be able to handle rejection. He was happy with things as they were, being Midoriya's best friend. This was, after all, his first experience with love. He didn't want to ruin what he had at the moment by being rejected by Midoriya. It just... has him feeling so happy whenever he's around Midoriya. His heart pounds, he forgets all of the negative things in life, and he can't think of anything else.

But he didn't know that his feelings of unrequited love could lead to something very dangerous towards him...

_Word from the author:_

_Hey! I hope you like this little prologue to my story! And yes, this story does revolve around the concept of Hanahaki, a Japanese term for a fictional disease that makes you cough up flowers and blood when experiencing unrequited love, and it may cause death._


	2. Internet Friends

Todoroki was standing alone in the bathroom. He couldn't stop coughing.

Cough Cough*

"W-what's this?"

This time it was different. He looked at the palm of his hand. Inside was a flower, along with some of his blood.

"What the hell?"

He quickly washed his hands and threw the flower. It was a sakura flower. It was beautiful.

At least now, his cough had gone.

~

"Hey, Todoroki-kun!"

"Oh hey, Midoriya."

"We're all planning to go to the mall after school, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

That made him smile. Midoriya always looked so cheerful, and the smallest action can make him jump with joy. He admitted it, he was in love with him. Madly. But he would never get the courage to confess his love. He was happy with what he had now, with Midoriya as his best friend. He didn't want to lose it all my getting rejected.

~

"Oooh. That's a nice dress!" Said Uraraka, while window shopping

"Yeah! I bet it would look great on you!" Said Midoriya

"R-really? Thanks!" She said with a slight blush.

Todoroki couldn't help but feeling jealous. He tried to restrain these feelings, but he just couldn't. He wanted Midoriya to be his, and only his. He felt quite possessive when it came to Midoriya.

~

When he got back home, he quickly went on his computer to chat with his best friend, who went my the username_ TheOnlyShadeOfGreen101. _They had been internet friends for quite a while now, and played many, many games together.

TheOnlyShadeOfGreen101: _Hey! How was your day?_

**NotReallyHereToMakeFriends: **_Pretty boring. Nothing exciting happened, except for hanging out with my friends after school. You?_

_TheOnlyShadeOfGreen101: I just got back from shopping with my friends!_

_NotReallyHereToMakeFriends: Nice! Did you buy anything?_

_TheOnlyShadeOfGreen101: Nothing really much. But it was fun, since I got to hang out with my friends!_

NotReallyHereToMakeFriends:_ I heard of this new game called _The Void Between_. Do you want to try it out together? It has a multiplayer mode._

_**TheOnlyShadeOfGreen101: Yeah! I've been wanting to play it for a while now! Let's play!**_


	3. I knew it

Midoriya stretched in his chair. He had just finished a little game session with his best friend. It was fun, as usual.

A while ago, Midoriya has come to the realization that he was in love with his online best friend. Sure, they didn't know each other's real names, but they knew for a fact that they lived in the same country and the same age. That's a start!

They were actually calling each other by their nicknames. Midoriya was called "Green", and he called his friend "NoNeed".

Midoriya was absolutely in love with NoNeed. He was head over heels. They had made many calls, some for games, and some just to talk, and over the past few months, they were getting to know a lot more about each other, and he was falling more and more in love with him. Thank god that over their calls, they couldn't see each other! Midoriya was always turning red as a tomato whenever NoNeed gave him the smallest compliment. And boy, did he give a lot of compliments!

But Midoriya began to cough. Over the past few days, he had begun to cough a lot. But this time, it was different.

Once he had finished coughing, he had come to the realization that there were many petals in his hand.

_Did I... cough these out???_

He was very confused. This was extremely odd. But he just decided to let it slide, as it would be over soon, and he thought that it wasn't a big deal.

**It was, in fact, a big deal.**

~

Over the course of the week, both of them had been coughing a lot more, each cough more and more violent, and with more petals/flowers.

~

Todoroki sighed. He hoped that this would soon wear off, but it wouldn't. Every cough made his throat hurt insanely, and he felt like it was on fire. He couldn't take it any more. He then decided to go see Recovery Girl for help.

Once he explained his case to her, Recovery Girl had come to the conclusion that he was suffering from an extremely rare disease called Hanahaki. She explained to him all of the effects, and how it can be cured. He has to be loved back from the one that he loves. Other than that, there's no other cure. It will result in death, if not cured.

~

Midoriya, on his side, had done some research of his own. He was shocked when he found out that he was suffering from Hanahaki! He couldn't believe it.

And so, he went to Recovery Girl to double check, in case he was just mistaken. Turns out that he was indeed, not mistaken.

He was crushed when he heard the news. There's no way in hell that he can confess his love to NoNeed, never mind him feeling the same!

He knew that he had no chance. Why? Because during some of their calls, he had come to the realization that NoNeed was already in love with someone.

Whenever he talked about love, NoNeed would get super flustered, and would try to avoid/change the topic. Plus, whenever he asked NoNeed about his hangouts with his friends, he would get flustered and talk in a different manner.

All of the signs pointed to it. NoNeed was clearly in love with one of his friends. He really envied the girl that NoNeed was oh so clearly in love with.

There really was no way that he would get cured.

~

"Ashido!"

"Oh Midoriya-kun. Hi!"

"I need your help. I'm in love with one of my friends."

"Oooh. Who's the lucky girl?"

"N-no one... but the thing is, she likes someone else!"

"Oh... ouch"

"_"

"_"

Once their conversation ended, Midoriya felt even worse. Ashido had tried to be as helpful as possible, but there really was nothing possible to help.

~

Todoroki knew it. He knew that Midoriya was in love with someone else. He knew that he had absolutely no chance with him. He only heard the beginning of their conversation, but he had heard enough to come to a conclusion. How the hell was he supposed to get cured now?!?!?

Word from the author:

_I hope you can all sorta see where this is going! It hurts to have to put both of my bois in so much pain, but it must be done :(_


	4. Coming out

-During a call-

"Green?"

"Yeah?"

"I uhm..."

"What is it, NoNeed?"

"Actually, this is something that I've been thinking about for quite a while now..."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm gay."

"W-what?"

This was it! Maybe Midoriya actually stood a chance!

"I support you, NoNeed. And I always will, no matter what gender you feel attracted towards."

"Thanks a lot, Green. You always make me feel better. To tell you the truth, you're actually the first person I came out to. I can't find the courage to come out to anyone else."

Did this mean... that he was special? That little comment warmed his heart.

"Sooo... who are you gay for?"

He knew that it probably wasn't him, and that hearing this would only hurt him even more. Still, he'd be supportive of whoever NoNeed falls for, no matter what, since NoNeed's happiness is his happiness.

"It's... actually my classmate. My best friend."

"Oh r-really now?"

"Y-yeah... just seeing his face every day, just makes my day. Even if I'm having the worst day of my life, just a simple smile from him can brighten it up. He's the best person I ever met."

Midoriya smiled. NoNeed sure sounded happy, and that was all he needed.

"If you ever need any romantic advice, I'm here. (Even if I don't have any experience myself) I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks a lot, Green. This call really helped."

"I'm glad it did!"

~

As the days went by, it was all just a mix of Todoroki calling "Green" for some advice, trying to get the courage to come out to his classmates, as thanks to Green, he'd successfully come out to his parents, and Midoriya giving "NoNeed" as much support as possible, while being extremely down about the fact that he stands no chance with him.

~

Todoroki has successfully come out to his parents and his best friend "Green". It was quite an emotional ride, trying to get the courage to come out, but he did it. Now, the final obstacle was his classmates. Maybe he shouldn't do it. Would it make things awkward? Yeah... it's probably for the best.


	5. Bets

"I-I... I love you, Todoroki-kun!"

Ugh... this is the third time this week. These days Todoroki was getting more and more confessions from girls that he didn't even know, some didn't even go to UA!

"I'm sorry... I don't feel the same towards you."

The girl turned around and ran away in tears. Todoroki really didn't want to do this, but it has to be done. He really didn't like breaking hearts.

He was actually quite popular. At this point, he had gotten so many confessions that he was known as "The King Of Confessions".

~

"Alright guys. Time to start betting. Remember the rules: Everything sais or done in here is for your ears only. Got it?" Said Ashido

"Got it!" Said the rest of class 1-A, except Midoriya and Todoroki, who weren't there

Their class had some occasional betting meetups. What they did, was bet who would get together with who, and when. No one except those in the class knew of it. This time, it was a last minute organization, so Midoriya and Todoroki had no idea this was even going on.

"So... who to bet on this month?" Asked Kirishima

Everyone wondered who at school would probably end up in a relationship this month.

"How about Todoroki?" Said Yaoyozoru

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Todoroki? Why him? Of all people?" Asked Kaminari

"Yeah! He's constantly rejecting girls!" Said Uraraka

"Exactly. He's always rejecting girls, but the number of confessions he gets don't change. I'm sure that after a while, he's going to get sick and date someone just to avoid confessions."

"I actually agree with Yaoyozuru." Said Iida

"Oh! Whenever we mention the topic of love to Todoroki, he begins to blush! He's probably already in live with someone!" Said Uraraka

Everyone then bet on which girl they think Todoroki would end up with. The bets have been placed.

If no one ends up winning the bets, all the money bet goes to the person bet on, whether they end up in a relationship or not. It's all about if they end up with someone that they bet on.

Todoroki was about to win quite a lot of money.


	6. I have to

Todoroki's throat hurt. The petals. He just couldn't stop coughing them out. It really hurt. He wanted to skip school because of the pain he was in, but he just couldn't.

But his throat wasn't the only thing that hurt. The one thing that hurt more than his throat: his heart. It was constantly hurting. Especially whenever he saw Uraraka or Tsuyu near Midoriya. These feelings of jealousy... they just wouldn't leave!

_I'm so selfish... _

He didn't like the thought of Midoriya loving someone else. He didn't want Midoriya to love anyone but him. He came to school in such pain, just to see Midoriya's face everyday. It was worth it.

The coughing became more and more intense with each day passing. He knew that he had to do it. That he had to confess sooner or later. There was no other choice.

But he just couldn't gather the courage to do so. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Midoriya. He was supposed to be a hero, for God's sake! Yet here he is, unable to confess his love.

Confessing your love is a lot harder than people think. He had no idea how the girls that keep on confessing to him do it. He really admires their courage.

~

Cough Cough*

Midoriya stood over the bathroom sink, unable to contain his coughs. The petals just kept on coming and coming, alongside some blood.

He had to. He had to confess his love. Even if he would get rejected. It was worth a try.

The thought of being rejected hurt, but he had to take the chance. It was better than dying without him ever knowing his true feelings.

He had asked his mother for some help for confessing, since she always gave the best advice. And this time, it was helpful, as always.

He felt ready. He felt like he had enough courage. He knew that he would get rejected. That's why, once he confesses his love, he was still going to help him with his own love.

Maybe they could meet up someday? In real life? That would be nice. That would be the one thing he would like to do before dying. That was all he ever wanted. To meet the love of his life in real life.

That would mean everything for him.


	7. More painful than any other wound

"Hey...?" Green said during another call

"Yeah?" Todoroki replied

"Do you... want to meet up this weekend?" Green asked

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun! We'll finally be able to meet each other in real life!"

"Okay... where and when should we meet up?"

"Hmm... is the xxx Café on xxx Street good?"

"Yeah! I love that place!"

"When should we meet up? I'm free all weekend!"

"Me too! How about... Saturday at 11:30?"

"Sure!"

Todoroki couldn't believe it. He was finally going to meet his best friend that he had known for months, almost a year now, in real life!

"Uuuhhh... I just want to say something before we meet up. Promise this won't ruin things?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I... I love you!"

"W-what?"

"I've loved you for a while now! And I know that you won't return my feelings! I just wanted to let them out!"

"I'm sorry... I don't feel the same way towards you... I love someone else."

"I know! That's why I hope this won't make things awkward between us and that we can still go on being best friends!"

"Of course we can."

~

Midoriya sighed. This was what he expected. He knew he would get rejected. He had prepared himself for rejection, but still... it still hurt so much... He just wants this pain in his heart to go away, but it just won't. He shouldn't cry over something as petty as this. But the tears just keep on coming and coming. They just won't stop.

~

Todoroki felt awful. He had rejected his best friend! Sure, he had rejected countless girls before, but this time, it was different. It was his closets friend of them all.

_Is this... how Midoriya will feel if I get rejected by him?_

It already hurts enough to reject someone that you don't know. But rejecting a close friend? It hurts more than you can imagine. He didn't want Midoriya to feel this way. He had already gone through so much.

~

A few days had passed, and everything was cool between "NoNeed" and "Green". Green had been giving his friend advice on confessing his love, encouraging him. Todoroki now felt ready. He had prepared himself for the best and the worst. It was time.

~

"Midoriya. I don't know how you'll react to this, but I'll just say it now. I love you. I've loved you ever since the sports festival. I know you might not feel the same way towards me, but I just had to let this feelings out."

"I-I... I'm really sorry, Todoroki. But I don't... feel the same way."

"Ah. That's okay. Can we still go on being friends?"

"Yeah!"

~

Todoroki's heart ached. These flowers... they seem to have worsened. He had no idea that this was what rejection felt like. He didn't know... how much it _hurt._ He really felt bad after having rejected all of those girls, that this was the pain that they felt.

**This pain... it's more painful than any wound I've ever experienced...**


	8. I love you

It was Saturday morning, the day that Todoroki would finally get to meet his best friend. He was still quite crushed after his rejection, but at least Todoroki had planned it out. He had confessed on Friday, so that he would have some more time to get over it and move on, and hopefully his encounter with his best friend would help him.

They had told each other what they would be wearing so that there would be no confusion, even though the xxx café was usually not that full at this time. They had planned quite a fun day.

~

Meanwhile, Midoriya was freaking out. He was about to meet his one and only love!!! In real life!!! God, he was so stressed out. Even though he has been rejected, things were still cool between them, and he was so thankful for that. NoNeed was his closest friend, and he didn't want to lose such a close friend of his over a little confession!

He quickly headed out. He was about ten minutes earlier than planned, but he didn't want to be late on such a day!

~

A few minutes later, Todoroki had finally entered the shop, ready to meet his friend.

Inside the shop, there was no one but the worker... AND MIDORIYA?!

Todoroki had double checked the time. It was indeed 11:30. By then, Midoriya has noticed him.

Todoroki had come to the realization that Midoriya was wearing the clothes "Green" had told him he'd be wearing. Midoriya has also come to the same realization.

And like that, the final piece of the puzzle was put in place.

"G-Green?"

"It's you. Oh my god."

By then, both of them were blushing intensely. They had just realized that they were each other's online friends.

Todoroki took a seat.

"So, uhh..."

The awkwardness was immense. Even the café worker could feel it all the way from the counter.

They then burst out laughing.

"God, we're such idiots!" Said Midoriya, still laughing

"I know! I can't believe we confessed to each other... then rejected each other!"

Once they had finished having a good laugh about it, they ordered and then they talked.

"So... I'm the person you were gay for?" Teased Midoriya

"...yuuuupp. God, this entire situation is just ridiculous!"

"If only we'd have met earlier, we could have avoided this entire situation!"

~

Once they left the café, they walked around, talking. They were having a pretty good time. Then, they stopped at a bridge over a pond

It was a gorgeous pond, really. There were some swans swimming in the water, it was nice and peaceful, a gorgeous little bridge, and there were some Sakura trees all around.

As Midoriya was feeding the fish, Todoroki swooped un for a kiss. This, of course, caught Midoriya by surprise. But he then went along with it, and kissed him back. Todoroki's lips were nice and soft, and he never wanted this moment to end.

Once they broke from the kiss, Todoroki asked

"So... what does this make us now?"

"Whatever you want us to be." Midoriya responded as he went in for another kiss.

"I love you."

They then proceed to walk around some more, hand in hand. They were both extremely happy, as they meant that they were now dating. They couldn't be any happier.

However, they still didn't know how they would break the news to their classmates. After talking for a bit, they had both come to the conclusion that the others had _definitely _bet on Todoroki this time around. Turns out, Todoroki was secretly listening to their betting session.

Today was the last day of the month. The entire class had planned a dinner together, and they were sure that that's when they're going to ask the question. They had both agreed to split the money that they earned.

Word from the author:

Aaaaahhh!!! I absolutely loved writing this chapter! This turned out so cute! And just so you know, the story isn't quite done yet. I still plan on making a couple more chapters. So don't worry!


	9. Dinner

"Hey!!! Just in time! We're just getting started!" Said Ashido, as the couple entered.

Once they sat down, they all started to eat, and go on with the usual chatter.

"So... Todoroki..." Said Iida

This was it. It was time for the big question they had been waiting for.

"Are you currently... dating someone?" Finished Kaminari

Everyone was eager to hear his response.

"How did you know?" Replied Todoroki

Everyone was relieved. They were betting a lot of money on this. Let's just hope that it's who they bet on.

"Who is it?"

"Tell us, tell us!!"

"We want to knoooww!!!" Is

"Hmmm... who do you think?" He said.

As everyone finished telling which girl they bet on, Midoriya and Todoroki burst out laughing.

"I don't get it." Said Kirishima

"Yeah. WHAT THE FUCKS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY!?" Shouted Bakugo

"Bold of you to assume he's dating a girl." Replied Midoriya

Then, silence. It took a while, but then everyone finally understood.

"Wait a minute..."

"Does that mean..."

"Are you..."

"Is it what I'm thinking...?"

"Precisely." Said Todoroki before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Everyone was shocked at first, but then they finally got some reactions. The _Fujoshis_ were all squealing, and the others were all supportive.

"Now... how much did you bet on us." Asked Midoriya

Basically, after that dinner, they were both 550$ richer. Each.

~

Two months later, they graduated.

They all became successful pro heroes. Life was going great. Todoroki and Midoriya formed a hero team together, and they worked at the top hero agency.

Midoriya has become the number one hero, and Todoroki had become the number two hero. They couldn't be happier.

Word from the author:

Hey, thanks for reading so far! There's going to be one more chapter after this, that's going to be set five years later, in a class reunion! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Catching up with each other

"Oh?"

Todoroki opened up an email that was sent by Ashido to their entire class. It has been five years since they all graduated, and life was going great. He was happily married to the life of his life, and they had recently adopted two kids, a year ago.

One was a girl, called Aki Todoroki who was four years old, shoulder-length lavender coloured hair and bright green eyes. Her quirk was illusions.

The other was a boy, called Kyo Todoroki, six years old. He had black hair and bright red eyes, and his quirk was being able to summon some wings on his back whenever he wishes and to fly.

Here was the email send by Ashido to everyone:

_Hey guys! It's been years since we all met up! Some of us have lost connection and we don't talk anymore :( That's why we're all gonna meet up Saturday at 2 PM at xxx Karaoke Place. It's going to be loads of fun, and we'll get to catch up! And if any of you have kids, feel free to bring them! See you there!_

_"_Izuku?"

"You got the email too?"

"Yeah. How about it?"

"I think it's a great idea! Should we bring the kids?"

"If they want to come."

"Do you guys want to come to meet your parent's friends and their kids?"

"Yeah!" Said Aki

"I wanna come too!" Said Kyo

"Then it's settled!"

~

Some of you may be wondering: what happened to the flowers that they were coughing out? Well, one the two of them started dating, the flowers stopped coming. For once in a very long time, their throats weren't in pain. They went to double check with Recovery Girl, and yes, they were cured.

~

Both Shouto and Izuku has lost touch with their old classmates. They were eager to regain touch with them, because they missed all of them.

Their classmates had no idea that they had adopted two kids. The only information that they knew about them was what they learned from the news, just like anyone else.

~

"Are you ready to leave, Izuku?"

"Yup! The kids are all ready too!"

"I wanna meet your friends!" Said Kyo excitedly

"Me too! I can't wait!"

They both smiled. Their kids were just the absolute cutest.

"Some of them also have kids. You'll get to play with them!"

"Really, dad?" Kyo was getting more and more excited

"Come on, we should go. You don't want to be late, do you?" Shouto said opening the door to leave

"No!" Aki ran outside to go in the car.

Both Kyo and Aki were practically jumping with excitement in the car.

~

"Hey guys! You finally made it!" Greeted Ashido

Looks like they were the last. Everyone else was already in there having fun, just like the good old days in UA.

"Oh my god! Who are they?!" Said Hagakure as she saw Aki and Kyo "They're so cute!"

"I'm Kyo."

"I'm Aki!"

"Are these your kids?" Asked Kirishima

"They sure are!" Said Izuku

"Damn. I had no idea that you had kids!"

~

While some where singing, and the kids were playing with each other, the others all caught up.

Turns out, that Bakugou and Uraraka had just started dating, Kirishima and Ashido were married with three kids, Jirou and Kaminari were married, and Jirou had one daughter and was pregnant, Tokoyami and Tsuyu were also married, with two kids, and Hagakure and Ojirou were just married.

It was amazing. It felt just like it was five years ago. They were all having so much fun, and of course the _BakuSquad _was goofing off as usual. They had all reconnected, and the couple left the karaoke place extremely happy.

~

"The kids are asleep." Said Todoroki walking down the stairs in their house

"I found this great new movie to watch!"

"Oh really? Let's watch it!"

"You aren't even going to ask me what it's about?"

"Nope. Because I know that whatever you like, I like." He said with a kiss

They watched the movie one the couch, cuddling. But halfway through the movie, they both got an alert on their phones. It was another villain.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Shouto was not looking forward to this.

Izuku sighed. "Let's get into costume."

~

Once they were in costume, they went towards the villain.

"That villains seriously going to pay. He interrupted our cuddle time."

"It's okay. We'll cuddle more once this is dealt with." Izuku said, kissing him before going in for a punch to the villain.

"Yeah. We will." Shouto said smiling before going to help out his husband against the villain.

Word from the author:

And that was it! Thank you so much for having read my fanfic! I hope you liked it! I'm honestly quite sad that this series is already over, because I really enjoyed writing this!

Once again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
